


I Feel It Too

by Kelliskip



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn really cares for Rey man, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, in reference to events in movie, wants to protect her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Landing on Takodana  Finn feels something......someone calling for him....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also this takes place in TFA just few things play bit different

Finn needed to leave, this whole hero Resistance thing wasn't for him. Finn wanted to be far away from this war as much as possible. He's free man-rogue man now he can start a new life become someone. _Got a new name so check off that just need new home._ Finn watched Rey go with Maz, while Han and Chewie headed to the bar. He sighed knowing Rey must no the truth maybe she'll come with him. _I-just need clear my head think this through._ Finn left the crowded area going heading towards an empty quiet hallway. Finn sat on the floor covering his face making a muffled scream. Removing his hands Finn jumped up feeling someone near yet didn't hear a sound. _What the hell?_   " Anyone down here!?" No response Finn rolled his eyes not in mood for some prank. Finn decided to head back to the others yet stopped again thinking someone was with him, _very close in fact_.

**_FN-2187 this....this is a surprise_ **

Finn turned around seeing Kylo Ren was right there wearing his mask looking at him. " H-how did you-there's no way-" Finn needed to run warn Han, warn Rey! " **Wait.** " Finn body froze as Kylo stepped closer, Finn flinched not wanting dark knight anywhere near him. Kylo removed his mask Finn's eyes widen never seeing his face before.  " Strange you left yet....you're in my room." Finn looked around confused he was in the hallway. " W-what are you talking about. How are YOU in this hallway? To attack me!?" Kylo chuckled walking pass Finn not far.

" Why"

" W-why what?"

" Why did you leave?"

" Oh....because everything you do is wrong."

Kylo turned around staring at Finn, no anger, hate, but _curiosity_. Finn wasn't sure to be concerned or relived by the blank stare. Finn remembered the glance they shared at Jakku  that night, the night he choose not to kill and betray everything he's been taught from birth. " Don't worry I feel it too." Finn gasped feeling hand on his shoulder yet same time go through him like a ghost. Kylo was never in the same place as him. _So why is he so calm about all this...me!?_

" You'll understand soon enough. You just need a little **push**."

Kylo was gone, Finn no longer sense his presence. An explosion was heard as dust fell from the ceiling. " THE FIRST ORDER ARE HERE RUN!!!" Someone screeched outside the hallway. Finn panicked running out hallway seeing Han and Chewie but no Rey in sight. A chill ran down his spine hearing a familiar voice echo in his head.

_**You care for the girl let's hope you can find her before me...** _ ****

 


	2. Chapter 2

Finn cursed himself, Rey was captured  by Kylo Ren and Finn was too late. _Shouldn't been me. Rey had nothing to do with this._ Finn needed to find her, save her fearful on what Kylo might-could do to her. Poe and Han told himself to relax while the Resistance figured out a plan. They were right but Finn didn't have the patience to sit and wait. Finn needed an excuse to get away from the others, _cooling off_ was damn good one. Has _to be a  escape pod somewhere to-_ Finn froze feeling _his_ presence again. Turning around was the man Kylo Ren unmasked, smirking. Finn gritted his teeth pissed the man had nerve to smirk

" GIVE HER BACK!"

" No. She has information and you _Finn_ do not have it....but rather something _else_."

" I betrayed you didn't I? So whatever punishment you have, take me instead I don't care just let her go!"

Kylo was surprised actually taken aback by Finn's word. He smirked walking towards Finn but the ex-stormtrooper was not scared and stood his ground. " The light is strong in you-yet there's darkness hiding within you. Hatred towards this war...First Order....me." Finn looked up not saying anything he hated Kylo was right. " Become my apprentice." Finn mouth parted shocked by the request, " W-what?" Kylo grabbed his shoulder making sure Finn's attention was on him. " The Force I sense it within you. It's drawing us together. Join me, I can teach you!" Finn heart tighten not sure what to do, say. Why on earth would he join someone like Kylo let alone go back to the place that was nothing but evil. Kylo noticed Finn's hesitation and patted his shoulder as reassurance even though it sent chill than his spine.

" Join me, your crimes will be lifted and I'll make sure of that. And...I'll release bring her to save place. Might even make arrangements to visit her."

Finn wanted to believe it was a lie. An act to let his guard down and truly punish him for his territory. It's  wasn't a lie maybe it was the Force maybe not but he just **knew** Kylo was telling the truth that scared him to no end. " You don't have to answer now. I have business to handle anyway. I'll be waiting for your choice on Starkiller base. See you soon." Kylo was gone yet again and Finn exhaled finally relived.

" Finn there you are buddy! We need your help!"

" Huh? S-sorry what can I do?"

" Seeing you _were_ a  stormtrooper you don't happen to know in and outs-"

" Yes! Even how to get inside disable their shields."

" Really! Perfect come on let's get you to General Organa. Aw man You're a hero, real life saver!"

Finn and Poe rushed back to give good news. However Finn's mind was stilled plagued by his and Kylo's conversation.

_Hold on Rey......_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man what's Finnn going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Finn had two objectives: get Rey and destroy Starkiller Base. That is the plan anyway, Finn mind was running rampant. So much going on he still wasn't sure about his decision. Finn stopped, Kylo was close by he just _felt it_. " Hey Big Deal you okay?" _I need to get to him._ " Let's split up you go left I'll go right. Rey or the shield which comes first works." Finn took off before Han can protest to the plan, all Finn heard was a 'good luck'. Finn search and hide as he looked for Kylo, hopefully Rey too. _Come on where are-.....you_. Finn stopped in his tracks seeing sparks outside the doorway. Gulping he slowly walked to the door seeing Kylo masked and saber lightsaber out.

" **Hello Finn nice of you to drop by."**

" Where is she?"

" **Escaped.** "

Finn had to remain serious trying not to grin that Rey was free. _Guess the deal is off_. " **I'm impressed, first you and now the girl. I can teach you both.** " Finn looked up shocked Rey can use the force, he wonder if that's how she escaped. " **If you join me surely she'll follow correct. If not I'll still provide her protection** " Kylo wasn't lying which scared Finn. He just couldn't imagine the outcome of _that_ choice.

" I can't."

" **What?** "

" I left this place for a reason! I'm not going back to that and I'm not letting near it either."

Kylo gripped his lightsaber Finn backed away knowing anger was brewing. " **Go. NOW!"** Finn didn't need to be told twice he ran  never looking  back trying to drown out Kylo's screaming. Finn ignored the sensation in his chest telling him to go back but he couldn't-wouldn't. The plan was the same disable the shield and find Rey.

_This...this is fine....I made the right choice._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short sorry about that had busy day :c


	4. Chapter 4

_No no no! This can't be happening!? This shouldn't be happening!_ Finn was panicking, Han was gone because Kylo killed him. Finn and Rey ran trying to head back to the Falcon. " FINN WAIT!" There was no time they needed to go not just away from Kylo also off the planet in general since it'll blow up soon. _I did this didn't I..._ Finn finally stopped trying to catch his breath.

" Finn? Finn please talk to me!"

" This is my fault...."

" What?"

" If I just agreed with him Han would be alive, **you** would've been safe!"

" F-Finn this isn't your fault. Who on earth would agree with that monster!?"

" YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! He made a promised and if I joined them you-"

Finn stopped turning around looking into the woods, Rey did the same. They both _felt_ it, Kylo was coming Rey grabbed Finn's arm urging they run. They were not quick enough stopping dead in their tracks when a lightsaber being ignited. Kylo looked a mess and pissed, he pounded into his side  where Chewie shot him. " **You two!** " Finn stared in horror unable to move and act. Rey however grabbed lightsaber yet was launched into mid air back hitting a tree. " REY!" Rushing to her side Finn prayed was okay even breathing would due. Now Finn was angry grabbing the saber and ignited it ready to take Kylo on. " **TRAIOTR!** **That doesn't belong to you**!" Finn gripped his weapon ready for Kylo to strike, " Come get it then." Kylo charged swinging his saber sloppily giving Finn a slight advantage blocking the blows.

" You have the potential! Don't you see that? We could've had it all." Finn dunk as Kylo swung cutting down a tree. " We? Or just you!? Maybe you're saying that because me and Rey can take you down!" Kylo screamed as Finn managed to burn his shoulder, the taller man backed Finn into a tree sabers creating sparks near the other. " Don't lie to yourself! I meant everything I said knowing damn well it was the truth. All of this couldn't been avoided!" Finn hissed in agony as edge of Kylo's saber burned into his shoulder causing great pain. He tried to ignored but it was the truth yet Finn believed this choice was the better outcome in the end. "YOU'RE WRONG!" Finn moved his hand towards Kylo. The man gasped body be pulled away from Finn falling onto his back. Finn looked at his hand trying to process what he just did. _Did...did I use the force_? Now was Finn's chance to finish Kylo here and now somehow he was hesitate. _Something_ told him not to Finn couldn't understand why. Distracted Kylo rushed at Finn slicing at his back causing him to fall.

Last thing he saw were two figures going at each other, red against blue, black versus white. He closed his eyes finding the vibrations in the ground rather _calming_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Finn, damn Force there's time and place for everything, what on earth is it planning  
> *also next chapters gonna start flowing into the last jedi so if you haven't seen movie please watch :c


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and have some finnrey in the mix

“ REY!!!” 

Finn woke up trying to move and was no longer in the woods just room filled with machines.  _ I need to find  her! _ Trying to get up Finn nearly fell out bed causing some of the tech to fall as well. Spotting a door Finn rushed to it only be greeted by Chewbacca yelling at him. 

“ WHERE’S REY!?” Chewie yelled at him again waving his hands around and at the broken tech, “ I have no idea what you’re saying is Rey here or not!?” Chewie growled picking up Finn ignoring his protest carrying him out the room. “ H-Hey put me down you giant fur-....Rey?” By the controls was Rey piloting the Falcon she turned eyes widen and gasped. “ Finn? FINN!”

Rey got up from her seat rushing to Finn hugging him tightly. “ I’m glad you're okay.” She said nuzzling into her neck. Finn eyes water just bit but he held it together hugging her back glad to know Rey is okay.

“ Me too.”

Rey explained everything that happen while Finn was  _ asleep _ . Resistance won thanks to him Starkiller base was destroyed, next plan was finding Luke Skywalker in hopes he’ll bring the war to an end. “ Poe insisted you stayed to get better I agreed with him. But Leia said you come with me. You can use the Force Finn! Both of us I’m sure Master Luke can train us!” Finn nodded his head liking that plan. There was still something plaguing his mind however, “ What about Kylo?” Rey frowned and shook her head. “ I….I don’t know. I heard what Kylo tried make you join him. I didn’t like it I’m glad you refused him.” She stated with honesty, Finn smiled holding her hand as reassurance. Rey and Finn looked up hearing Chewie yell, they finally made it to Ahch-To. Finn gulped praying Luke help them out, he’s their only hope after all. 

“ Ready?”

“ Yeah let’s do this.”

* * *

 

Well Luke Skywalker was a jerk talk about first impressions. Guy just chucks his lightsaber like it’s nothing. Rey and Finn traded glances of confusion, “ You sure this guy is Luke?” Rey sighed grabbing Finn’s hand so they catch up to the older man. The two trailed behind Luke trying to give reason why they were here. Luke ignored telling them to leave. 

“ Master Luke please, your sister Leia sent us.”

“  Please man, she needs your help. Talk some sense into Kylo!”

Luke stopped walking he slowly turned around looking at them. “ Who are you two? Finn and Rey glanced at each other then at Luke. “ I’m Rey from Jakku and this is Finn he’s ex stormtrooper from the First Order.” Rey explained, “ We  fought Kylo! I can even see him even though he’s not actually with me!” Finn added but quickly regretted his statement judging from Luke and Rey’s concerned expression

_ Shit... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap Finn got some explaining to do and maybe get some force bond too ;3c


	6. Chapter 6

Finn stared at Luke and Rey's confused expressions. He didn't mean to say that last part but here they are. " If this some joke it's not funny. Hope it was wroth it coming here **now go away** " Luke walked off going inside his hunt, " Master Luke wait!" The door slammed shut leaving Rey disappointed, she quickly looked at Finn with a huff. grabbing his hand the two walked away to have _a chat_. " R-Rey-ow!- okay okay I'll explain!" Rey released Finn's hand and she crossed her arms ready for explanation, " Go on then." Finn licked his lips before speaking. " Kylo Ren is a monster Finn!" Finn sighed and simply nodded his head agreeing. She ranted about everything Kylo done to others and him.

" I-I know Rey but-"

" But?  You two spoke with each other correct? Tried to convince he be your teacher?"

" Yeah...how did you?"

" It's okay, when he harmed you- those things he told you Kylo said the same to me. I didn't believe him for a second."

" Huh guess he really once us Force-users? I'm sorry Rey." Rey hugged Finn telling him it was okay. He was glad their _fight_ didn't last long but he knew the connection with Kylo still bothered her. " So want to bug Luke again or try tomorrow?" Rey chuckled figuring second day will be the second charm.

* * *

The two decided to take watch incase Luke wanted to speak with them _or sneak out_. Rey was sound asleep lightly snoring shivering a bit. Finn smiled putting down the blaster he was cleaning, Finn placed his jacket over her. He couldn't wait for the war to end, so him and Rey can have more moments like this. Finn paused feeling _something_ in the air-more like _someone_. Finn stood up knowing that exact feeling, " Kylo?" Right there across from him was Kylo sitting down, he looked _a mess_ to put it lightly.

" Hello Finn."

"What happen to your..."

" My face your scavenger friend. A very impressive fighter...just like you."

Finn looked at the ground trying not to say anything. Finn didn't want to admit it but he's kinda glad seeing Kylo again. _What on earth am I thinking!?_ " Have you told her about us? What about Skywalker surely you found him." Finn didn't want to speak about Luke's wherebouts he's thankful they can **only** see each other. " Can we not do this now?' Finn whispered afraid Rey will wake up. Kylo tilted his head in curiosity," Why? Don't tell me the girl is with you right now." Kylo smirked seeing Finn frown confirming his theory. "Finn?" Kylo looked passed Finn stunned while Finn held his breath hearing Rey moving. " Finn who are you speaking-KYLO!"  Rey grabbed the blaster firing at Kylo only to have it hit the wall. The dark knight was no longer there. Both looked at each other in shock, " Y-you saw him!? Just now!" Rey gulped nodding her head, " Did-did the Force just connect all three of us together?" Finn shrugged his shoulders then nodded believing so.

" We should go find Luke.

* * *

Kylo hissed clenching his side seeing the blaster come towards him. Yet he never felt pain nor burning unlike when Chewie shot him. Kylo couldn't help but chuckle, to think the Force connect only him and Finn. No now Rey can see him as well. Kylo believed his future was meant to be with Finn, however seems Rey is part of _their_ future now. _I wonder, do they also know?_ Kylo touched his scared cheek forming a faint smile. _Thank maker Snoke doesn't know about all this_.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 way force skype call :D  
> And yup Snoke never knew Kylo could force bond with Finn let alone Rey


	7. Chapter 7

Luke once again was ignoring them, wanting them to leave. " He can't avoid us forever. Let's follow him." Taking Rey's hand the two followed behind wherever Luke went hoping that he finally teach them **something**. Most part all Luke did was walk to one area, walk to another , eat something, drink something, and walk again. " Okay he's doing this on purpose." Rey sighed feeling the same way. " Come on Finn." Finn thought Rey was heading back to the falcon but instead she went down hill walking near cliff. " Enjoying the view?" Rey laughed setting her things down grabbing her staff tossing Finn the lightsaber. " Master Luke will teach us how to use the Force. In mean time we can do combat training." Finn smirked ignited the lightsaber getting in battle stance.

" Ready?"

" All ways!?

Finn's handling on the weapon has gotten better, Rey was improving as well when they switched. The practice was cut to an end when Rey sliced a boulder, the large rock fell crushing one of the natives cart. The natives on the island weren't to happy with her breaking there things. " Finn stop laughing!" She playful hit his cheek, " D-Don't get mad at me! Rey? Rey don't you dare! REY STOP!" Finn ran as Rey chased him carrying a porg, " Finn wait they just want a kiss!" The two chased each other around staring a porg fight. In the distance Luke watched them from afar shaking his head in disappointment. Rey stopped for moment seeing Luke walk away, ending their fun both went back to following Luke. Finn wasn't in mood to be avoided again so he offered an idea.

" Okay big guy can you **please** talk to Luke?"

" Please Chewie this is an important mission  we can't stay here longer than needed. We'll make it up to you, promise."

Chewie yelled asking Finn and Rey to stand back as he kicked down Luke's door. " I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TW-Chewie...." Luke was stunned seeing his old friend once again. " I-if your here where's?" Finn and Rey stayed silent remembering Han's death. " The millennium falcon where is it?" Two waited patiently for Luke to return, Finn wasn't sure what the old man was doing. " You two." Finn jumped seeing Luke was back outside him and Rey stood up hoping for good news. " Tomorrow soon as first sun rises we do training. Finn was awestrucked while Rey's eyes light up with hope and excitement.

" I'm going to teach you two about the Force."

" And the Jedi? You're gonna teach us about them to right?"

" Jedi? No kid, time for the Jedi to end."

* * *

Right on time as the first sun appeared Finn and Rey were ready. Last night Rey mentioned to him hoping Luke help her with finding her family. If anyone can help surely he can right? _What do you wish Master Luke find for you?_   Finn told her about finding himself knowing the new him. It was a half truth, Finn still wondered about Kylo maybe Luke can help with that. _I just need to know._ A door open and Luke stepped out smirking, " Right on time as usual let's go." The trio ventured to a different area of the island, way different from Luke's usual routine for sure. They enter a cave which had strange markings along it's walls, scattered and dusty books everywhere.  Reaching the exit they were on highest peak of the island, a flat platform on the lonely cliff. Luke pointed to it want them to sit.

" Alright first, what do you know about the Force?"

" Oh! It's power that Jedi have that lets them control people!"

" Yeah and you know make things float!"

" Impressive." Two smiled pleased with their knowledgeable answers. " Every word in that sentence was wrong." Their smile dropped to a frown not understanding. " The Force is in everything and everyone, energy that flows through you. It's not just making things float. It's much bigger than that.  I want you two to close your eyes and reach out towards it." Doing as their told they stuck both hands out.

" Whoa. I-I think I feel it!"

" Master Luke it's reaching out to me!"

" I didn't know Force smelt like grass-OUCH!"

Finn open his eyes rubbing his hand, Luke rolled his eyes hitting rey with the same long blade of grass. " Focus and breath. In and out everything will become much clear and bigger."  Inhaling and exhaling everything slowly began to open up. Finn felt the light and darkness soon _a balance_  . " What do you see." Finn eyes tighten shut feeling the Force within him. _A figure? Wait there's two-no three....but who?_   Finn wanted a closer look he needed to see these figures. _I-I see me? Rey you here too you look...so different. We both do._ Finn reached further needed to know _who_   exactly was the third person. " Good. Very good what look deeper what else can you find?" _I'm trying to get closer. I see him! It's......Kylo?_ Finn should've felt scared but he didn't. Just him, Rey, and Kylo they were _happy_. Finn saw them working side by side that fear faded away. He didn't care for the darkness calling for him whatever he saw he _wanted it_. **_Stop._** Finn ignored wanting to get closer to this vision. **_Stop!_** Finn tired fighting something pulling him away.

" **I said STOP!** "

Finn exhaled panting heavily, he turned quickly seeing fear in Rey and Luke's eyes. " W-what the hell? Why did you stop me!?" Luke looked at them slowly backing away. " Finn look." He looked down seeing cracks surrounding the platform, _Did I do that?_   Rey had a worried look on her face which concerned Finn, both saw something _yearned_ for that something.

" ****I've seen this raw strength only once before in Ben Solo. It didn't scare me enough then. It does now.  You two......whatever saw, whatever felt. **Stay away from it**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I only seen tlj once shameful isn't it? So of course lines and events gonna be 'altered' ( had to look at Imdb quotes lol)   
> Anyway hope you guys enjoyed, the Force has some plans for our force users here ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Finn needed some alone time. Luke explained what happen to Kylo-Ben, how he attacked Luke killing the other students. However Luke's story didn't seem right to Finn,  _something_ didn't add up. Rey believed Luke,  **trusted** the man even Finn didn't he was hiding something. Luke wanted the two to ignore whatever they saw in the Force _ignore the darkness_.

_"I....I just don't get it"_

_"  I don't either. What Kylo did....Master Luke was too late"_

_" Not that Rey, the vision. It was a good one-I think so and Luke wants me to ignore it."_

_" You too?  My vision I think knew about my family. There were answers! I don't want to ignore that."_

Finn buried his head between his knees sighing nothing was making sense to him. " Something on your mind?" Finn lifted his head seeing Kylo sitting across from him. " Go away. I'm not in the mood to see you." Kylo chuckled at Finn being annoyed. " The Force connected us you seem to be upset why?" Finn narrowed his eyes at Kylo,  _is this guy serious!?_ " I'm upset at what  **you** did to Luke and those students. I'm upset because  **Luke** wanted me to ignore my vision! I'm  **upset** because  **somehow** I saw a future where we are happy! I'm upset because-because... **I'M CONFUSED ALRGHT!** Finn began to breakdown no longer sure what to think  _who_ to be upset with. He started to doubt himself, his motives he just wanted answers damn it! Arms wrapped around him and hand rubbing his back. Finn didn't retreat, didn't protest nor hug Kylo back, just cried until it was out his system.  " You don't trust Skywalker, do you?" Finn shrugged his shoulders, " Why did you attack him?" Two sat back down and Kylo explained his side of the story. Luke was the one to attack first, Finn couldn't really blame Kylo. He probably shot Phasma if he woke seeing a blaster pointed towards him.

" So why kill the students then?" 

" I didn't kill them all. There were some who willing joined my side."

" Are they still alive?"

" Of course. There my knights after all. You and Rey would've fit in nicely,  **better** even."

 _So that's why I guess._ Finn smiled for only a second he was relieved. Kylo's offer finally gave Finn closure perhaps this was something Kylo envisioned. " Kylo? You can still be good. The Force has, _wants_ us connected. I don't know why yet but I think outcome will be good. If you talk to Rey, Luke too I think-  _this sounds insane_ \- this might help end the war." Kylo's eyes widen he looked at the ground becoming nervous. " I have to go." Kylo was gone and Finn was alone once again.

" Bye......Ben."

* * *

_What are you planning?_

The Force was a tricky thing, but  **what** exactly did it want. Obviously him, Finn, and Rey are meet to be together. Kylo saw the two becoming his apprentices maybe even something  _more._ Yet Finn saw different alterative which felt him curious. What did Rey see, she's now linked with them surely she's noticed. Apparently Kylo's theory was wrong. He manage to have alone time with just Rey, quite a amusing interacted he thought. 

" Murderess Snake! You lost me and Finn found Master Luke!"

" Seems so and did he tell you truth?"

" I know everything there is about you!"

" You do?....aahhh you do."

Kylo smirked Rey was indeed more trusting in believing Skywalker.  _Who will tell her first me or Finn?_   Kylo decided to keep his talk with Finn to himself. Maybe once whatever is on Rey's mind currently they'll chat later.  _Hopefully all three of us_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short :c  
> I feel like if Finn and Kylo had force bonds there interactions be more lowkey and down to earth. Now Kylo and Rey lol y'all seen the movie ;)


	9. Chapter 9

" You'll keep watch?"

" Yup if those alien ladies show up about broken hut I'll tell them you're here."

"Do that and your bed will become a porg's nest. But please let me know if Master Luke shows up okay?"

" I will don't worry. Good luck and be careful!"

Finn scanned his surrounding area after Rey went downhill making sure nobody was watching. Rey mentioned how her and Kylo have  _connected_. Rey wasn't a fan yet Finn on other hand was glad two were talking. Kylo told her about Luke, what she thought about it he didn't know. He figure she tell him when she's ready. " _I saw him again Finn and he was shirtless!_ " Finn wondered if Kylo did it to tease he,  _bet he wanted to show off._ Finn shook his head trying to get a shirtless Kylo out his mind. As time passed Finn would practice his lightsaber wielding, toss rocks into the ocean,  and then chasing nosy porgs away. Finn decided to head down to check on Rey. He was shocked seeing her soaking wet and giving a broken expression. Finn said nothing as he hugged her.

It was night time and two sat at a fire, Finn listened to Rey vent her frustration on her findings. Rey came from nowhere from people who were nobodies. Finn wanted to cheer her up but wasn't sure how instead he thought changing the subject in hopes it help her. Rey beating him began speaking about Kylo seem she was  _slowly_ having second thoughts about him, it was good news for Finn.  _If we're on same page maybe...just maybe Kylo will switch sides._ Speaking of the dark knight the Force has connected them once again only this time all three were linked. " Hey."  Rey simply sighed, Finn forgot she's still getting use to the links. However Finn was use to it seeing the connections as normal everyday things.  " You seem  _troubled_." Kylo pointed out Finn noticed the Force tends to link them when one is in distress. Rey needed both of them wither she knew it or not.

" I'm alone. I'm no one from nowhere."

" Rey you're not alone. Those jerks  forget about them, right Kylo?"

Two looked at Kylo for his input, " He's right. You're someone to us. They just don't realize what you're capable of."  Finn nodded his agreeing, he really liked this side of Kylo- _Ben?_   It amazed Finn how he use to fear him but now it's  _different_. He couldn't explain it others possible couldn't either. Finn knew what he wanted now and that's meeting his vision become reality. " You're capable too, there still good there right, Finn?" Finn's eyes lit up hearing Rey's words.  _Yes yes yes! "_ She's right! It's not too late we can work with you. Your mom, Luke- you come with us things get better even if it's small step." Finn held his hand out wanting Kylo to take it, Rey slowly pulled her hand out as well. " Finn's right, what do you say  _Ben_?" Kylo gulped he took off his glove reaching towards them. Their hands finally touched, once again Finn saw his vision Kylo and Rey must have seen it as well.

 **"STOP!** " 

All three heads turned in shock seeing Luke standing there with a horrified expression. Finn wanted to say something but everything started falling before them. Rey and Finn were forceful pushed away from Kylo crashing them outside into the rain. Finn stood up helping Rey he didn't understand. " WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Luke said nothing angering Finn more. " You two weren't suppose to be with him! I told you that! AND YOU IGNORE ME ANYWAY!" Finn open his mouth to speak but Rey beat him to it.

" Tell us the truth! Why did Kylo turn!?"

" I told you why it was the truth!"

" LIAR!" 

Finn grabbed the lightsaber charging towards Luke ready to fight. Old man still had some skill left in him blocking Finn's blows with his staff knocking Finn down. Rey grabbed staff now taking Luke on. Two were frustrated and confused, something was hidden from them. What Finn- **they** saw could not be ignored finally understanding why the Force connected them. Finn rushed back in helping Rey two now had the upper hand cornering Luke. " Tell us the truth.  **All of it**." And so Luke did telling everything, what really happen, why he did what he did. Finn took the news the hardest, how could Luke do that to Ben?  _I was right all along_. " Listen I know you two came to help but you're better off living me here. I came here to die! It's too late for me and it's too late for Ben. I'm-I'm sorry." It hurt them hearing Luke say it, there  was another way it wasn't too late.  _Some Master you are._

" I saw it, Rey saw it. Ben is still there light is still in him. If you want to give up fine but I'm not. Right Rey?"

" Yes. Stay on this island if you wish. But we can no longer stay. We'll let Leia know....at least enough for her sakes. Come on Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> few more chapters left  
> I'm thinking of ending the story bit different from the movie. Hopefully you guys like the decision :c  
> ( I think it's a good one)


	10. Chapter 10

" So have a new plan in mind?"

" Go ahead, not like we have other options."

" Let's go to First Order and get Ben."

" What?"

" We get Ben, I saw you're vision Finn! He was close to changing-"

" N-no! Rey are you crazy!? We can't go there!

" Why not?"

" One because I'm enemy number one since I'm reason Starkiller base got destroyed.  **Two**   Snoke is there if he senses us  not only will we be killed but Kylo too. Let's just go back to Leia. Better yet we can just leave this war behind us."

Rey was hurt at Finn's comment, it hurt him too but he couldn't go back just too much at risk. Finn would rather talk to Kylo through the Force then go back to  a place he hates. Rey gently grabbed his hand squeezing it tight, he looked up seeing her eyes filled with hope. " You know the area right? Find a blind spot, find Ben. In and out." Finn sighed Rey made it seem easy but it wasn't.  _This is insane. Suicide even!_

" It's worth a shot. Just follow me and listen carefully okay?"

* * *

They made it safely inside First Order's main ship. Finn knew were Kylo's room was located, who knew if he would be inside or not.  " Maybe contact him." Finn shook his head, he had an uneasy feeling of Snoke being aboard the ship. Last thing he wants is all three being found out. Make matters worst things were things felt  **too easy**.  _Something isn't right. I know it is._ Finn clenched his blaster keeping close to his chest they were almost to Kylo's room,  _better safe then sorry_. After avoiding cameras and wondering troopers Rey and Finn finally made it to Kylo's area. Two things can happen: Kylo is there and they talk or he isn't and they wait. " Here goes Finn." Opening the door Finn's eyes widen in shock.

" FN-2187 how nice to see you."

Finn didn't think just acted firing a shot at Phasma. The blast bounced off her armor like it was nothing. Gritting his teeth Finn prepared to fire another shot Rey ignited her saber ready to strike as well. The attack never came, their bodies were frozen and weapons pulled out of their hands floating pass Phasma, into Kylo Ren's hands.  Kylo walked towards with a blank stare saying nothing, he placed cuffs on them.

" If you don't mind I'll take FN with-"

"  **NO!** Supreme Leader Snoke wishes to see both of them. Whatever he decides then you can have him. As for you two follow me  **and keep quiet**."

The trio stood in an elevator, Kylo said nothing almost ignoring them even. " Kylo what the hell man!?" He eyes flickered to Finn and then went back staring at the door. " There's light still in you Ben. It's not to late come with us." Rey sighed hurt Kylo still ignore them. " Thank you by the way." That seem get Kylo's attention Finn was happy for that, they'll probably going to die. " I didn't do it for your sake. Supreme Leader wants you both  **alive**. **"** Rey was disgusted and tried reassuring Finn he ignored Kylo.  _He's lying_. Until now Kylo told nothing but the truth, Finn knew that  **felt** it even.  _Snoke must be watching. Has to be, that's why you're saying this. Right....Ben?_ Kylo looked at Finn a if he read his thoughts. His lips parted ready to speak the elevator door opened, " Move." Kylo shoved them forward they walked down a long hall in, once in the room Rey and Finn gulped in unison. It wasn't the red guards standing by holding weapons, no it was Snoke himself.

" Well well well. The infamous scavenger and the explosive stormtrooper. You have no idea how happy I am to finally see you two."

Finn cringed at Snoke's words he couldn't stand looking at the monster. A click was heard, the two were freed from the cuffs, not even lifting a finger their bodies rushed towards Snoke in mid air. Finn tried remaining calm not showing sighs of fear but instead anger.

" Good keep getting angry,  **just what I need.**

* * *

_No no no!_

Kylo can only watched as Finn and Rey screamed in agony. There was nothing he could do  _not now_ , they just need to endure the pain whatever Snoke is searching. Kylo needed time to figure out how to stop them.  _Why did you two have to come here!?_   It felt like a low blow when Snoke announced  he's the reason the Force connected them. That crushed Kylo, he thought really thought his connection with them was something special. He valued that he truly hoped Snoke wouldn't know. Kylo enjoyed speaking with Finn, with Rey he refused to let Snoke ruin that. 

_If I need to kill him so be it...._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters left and I have a twist 0o0


	11. Chapter 11

The pain Finn felt he wouldn't it to end. Unlike Kylo cutting his back, that pain was instant, Finn felt like he was slowly dying.  _K-....Kylo....please!_   He wanted to reach out to Kylo any sigh of reassurance anything to make the pain stop. Things got worse as Snoke revealed terrible news.  The Resistance ship was under attack, escaped pods one bye one were destroyed and there was nothing him nor Rey could do to stop it. " S-Stop!" Snoke just laughed releasing their bodies dragging them in front of Kylo. " Now Ren. Finish the job,  **fulfill your density!"** Rey shook her head looking at Kylo her eyes begging him not to do it.  _Don't do it Ben_! Kylo looked into Finn's eyes showing a quick sigh of sadness before averting them back to Snoke.

" I know what I have to do."

Snoke continued talking egging Kylo on to finish them off, however Finn was too focus on Kylo's hand. Ever so slightly Finn watched Kylo turned his lightsaber. Instantly Finn knew Kylo had a plan and wanted it to be executed already, Kylo's had stop looking at two one last time.  _Do it Ben_. " - **NOW KILL YOUR ENEMY!!!** "  Suddenly Finn and Rey were released falling to the ground witnessing Snoke's death.  The lightsaber floated towards them quickly Rey caught it first, one of the guards came quickly trying to attack Finn first. Luckily Rey cut the guard down quickly giving Finn a blade of his own. "  **COME ON!"** Three against six the each one going against two trying to separate them. Slashing at one of the guards chest, Finn pushed the other back into a fan shredding them to pieces. " OUCH!" Finn turned quickly as guard pinned her to a corner, looking  to his left Kylo was  surrounded as well. Acting quickly Finn throw his weapon straight through the guard chest giving Rey the chance to strike down the other. " FINN BEHIND YOU!" A staff was pressed onto Finn's neck pulling him into a choke hold.  Finn tried pushing the guard off him but it was no use, either the blade cut him first or oxygen leaves. " FINN!" Rey grabbed Kylo's lightsaber tossing it to him to catch, once in his hand and push of a button the guard's body dropped.  The battle was over room scattered with red bodies, objects burning, sparks flying. The three stared at the other panting not sure what or even where to go. Kylo stuck his hand out.

" Come with me. Snoke is dead the war is over, three of us we can rebuild the galaxy. Make it better......please."

Finn chest tighten at the offer, he knew Kylo wasn't lying however he couldn't tell which part was ideal.  _Three of us make things right._ Tears rolled down Kylo's eyes he needed an answer-no  **wanted** them to take his hand. Finn swallowed hard slowly lifting his hand he suddenly dropped it when Rey's lightsaber rushed towards her. Confused Finn watched as Kylo tried taking it back,  _no no no STOP!_ Lifting his hand as well Finn used the Force trying to grab the saber in order for two to stop. Quickly all three were sliding back as they fought for control.  Just when Finn thought he had control a bright light flashed before them everything faded to black.

* * *

" Finn....Finn wake up........FINN!"

Finn jumped up quickly getting into a fighting stance, arms wrapped around him. " Rey-AH-w-what happen? Where's Kylo?" Rey letting go pointing at the ground Kylo on his side unconscious. " He's okay and we should go." Rey began walking but Finn took her hand stopping her. "  Are we not taking him back?" Rey shook her head removing Finn's hand and keep walking, " Come on seems Snoke had an escape pod." Finn ran behind her once again grabbing her hand.

" Rey why are we leaving him?"

" He made his choice Finn! We tried and failed Be-Kylo won't change it's useless."

" Your wrong."

Rey looked at Finn in shocked, " You can't be serious?" Finn shook his head sadden Rey didn't get it. " I'm not leaving him. He's changing maybe not as quickly as you wont it but it's  **working** Rey. If you want to go fine but I'm staying."  Picking up the now broken lightsaber, Finn placed it in Rey's hand giving her one last hug. He couldn't hold back his tears neither could Rey. " I'll be fine just....take care of yourself okay." Rey wished Finn the same not wanting to let him go, kssing her cheek he let go. Finn waved goodbye as the escape pod flew away sighing Finn sat next to Kylo waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

 Kylo's eyes open slowly his head booming. Looking around he saw Finn resting his hand on his shoulder. He smiled then frown seeing someone was missing." She-She left I wasn't going to stop her probably went to the Resistance to help." Finn helped Kylo up and hugged the man, Kylo was astonished Finn stayed he's thankful  Finn didn't leave him.  _You're not like the others..._ " The war, you said it's over so let's finish it. I want to help Ben. Help me help you." Finn meant what he said,  _trusted_ Kylo even. Rey can wait for now they'll get her back in due time but for now this was enough for him.  " I promise on my life Finn. We'll do this  **together**."  Finn smiled handing Kylo his lightsaber.

" Supreme Leader! The Resistance is getting away and all our systems are-"

Hux entered the room stopping dead in his tracks looking at the destroyed room. His eyes wondered to dead bodies, then to Snoke, and finally, "  **YOU!** " Hux reached for blaster to fire at Finn, Kylo didn't give him a chance to even reach for it. Using the Force to hold Hux's neck Kylo stood in front of Finn shielding him.

" W-wHaT i-s tHI-"

" Snoke is dead and I'm the new supreme leader. Finn is now part of the knights. Now ready whatever ships are left we're retreating."

Hux body dropped, Kylo didn't care nor phased about the general's deadly glares. If he was smart he follow orders. " As you wish,  ** _supreme leader_**." Hux left the room not looking back. Kylo wanted to follow the Resistance-Rey most likely the best leaving them be. Turning to Finn he look tensed, Kylo tapped his shoulder grabbing his attention. 

" Don't worry they'll have answer to me first before they touch you."

" Thanks...."

" Ready to go?"

" Yeah let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what you think :c  
> This is a "what if" fic so why not go all the way and I for one liked the idea. ( Plus figure give the resistance a break unlike in the movie bless their hearts)  
> Last chapter might take longer than usual because I got alot going on in college ( art portifilo, essay, etc)   
> hopefully you understand ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

_It's the right choice, things will work out_

Every morning Finn told himself that,  _patience was key._   Finn was still adjusting going back to the First Order, thankful with Kylo as Supreme Leader changes were made. Phasma and Hux were not fond of the changes but they were powerless against Kylo. Finn is a  Knight of Ren now he was not ashamed to were that title.  In fact the knights accepted Finn quickly a new small family of Force users. Finn sighed feeling something was missing, him and Kylo knew  _who_ needed to fill that void.

" Is she still upset?"

" No, but she's still not ready to talk to you."

" I see...."

" Hey give her some time she'll come around."

Kylo and Rey no longer had connected through the Force, just her and Finn now. The Resistance were regrouping thanks to Kylo ordering a retreat. Luke came back offering to help Rey again along with recruiting new Jedi.  _" Kylo's not being mean to you is his?_ " Finn chuckled shaking his hand reassuring Rey he's done no such thing.  Two have gotten closer and more  _intimate_ Finn kept last part to himself not want to overwhelm his friend. " _What about the others?_ " Hux wasn't a big problem a smirk couldn't help but form remembering many times Kylo toss Hux around with just lifting up his hand. Rey laughed when he mentioned making Hux trip over nothing. "  _When I see Luke I need thank him for teaching  Kylo that trick."_ Their laughter died down when Rey asked about Phasma. She was  _trickier_ the knights even Finn had keep extra eye on her sensing a revolt could happen, thankful no signs have shown... _yet_.  "  _Stay alert okay? I have to go train now_." Two said their goodbyes taking care of theirselves . 

_Guess I'll head to training too.._

* * *

 Supreme Leader sounds good in theory but Kylo felt more stressed out than usual. It's difficult trying to change a movement from inside out, even more difficult not having many followers on your side.  Only excuse Kylo can make is that the First Order regroups and shift strategies. Everyone thinks it be biggest and  **last** war, Kylo and Finn along with Rey's help can end the war in peaceful manner _hopefully_.  Kylo already accepted whatever punishment is in stored for him after the war is set and done. At least Finn and his knights were with him 100%,  _if only you were her to Rey_ " Supreme Leader!" Kylo looked up at an angry Hux the general calmed down instantly seeing Kylo's death glare. 

" I-half of our fleet is almost replenished what is the next plan?"

" We wait, I sense no need to rush."

Hux couldn't argue with Kylo seeing he left the general soon after. Heading back to his new living quarters he spotted a shirtless Finn sitting on their bed.  Kylo's jaw clenches every time he sees the long scar on Finn's back. He always apologize for his actions and each time Finn say's he forgives him. Flopping down on the bed Kylo makes long groan in the covers, Finn chuckled petting his head. " Rough day  _supreme Ren_?"  Kylo huffed  giving Finn a thumbs down. " Well if it makes you feel better me and the gang went in Hux's office and rearrange his stuff. Only a little bit bet he'll be in there forever figuring out what's wrong." The prank perked Kylo up, he got up to give Finn a quick kiss on his lips before laying back down in his lap.

" This is tuff Finn."

" I know we just have to keep it together. For us....and Rey too."

" Can I tell you something?"

" Yeah."

" At the village on Jakku.....when we looked at each other I saw two of us like this. Back then I didn't even think it was possible but the more the Force connected us... we were meant for each other."

Kylo looked up to see Finn smiling, he titled his head confused by the reaction. " What?" Finn took Kylo's hand holding it.  "  I feel the same way Ben."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aannnnddd this story is complete!  
>  another year wait for ep 9 but whatever happens I'll make another story based off this and that.  
> Thanks for reading everyone :D

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make another chapter for this :)


End file.
